MMKB:Operation Overhaul
So, let's all be blunt: this wikia really needs to be fixed up. This is where Operation Overhaul comes in: Phase 1 *Try and get more users to help and contribute. *Fix up a number of pages to match Wikipedia's standards. *Try and get rid of the red link pages by finding information about them. From: :Bassium!; Brick Man; RingManX; Bauer-CTU, Quick; Vzing; Yahweh divine/Brahman; Dryuu; KrytenKoro; Zalbaag; Kaihedgie; Rdh288; and MC Hammer Bro. Updates Okay, people, it seems that half of you don't know what a wikia is for. Please, try and keep the opinions on articles to a minimum, like "This is my favorite game in the series" or "This character is similar to another" and "I think this happened". Secondly, don't fit all of the info on one page, if it gets to long. If you see any pages that need work, or have something like this (a good example of cramming it is like when you make groups, go to MegaMan Teams.) :I've been working on updating some of the games and characters in the Classic Series, many of the articles of which were either opinionated (unprofessional) or just "stubs." Anyway, I don't have a lot of time, so I just do what I can between here, Wikipedia, WikiKnowledge, and Strategy Wiki. After I finish with these articles I may move on to the X Series and some of the other ones that could probably stand to be updated and/or reworked. --Brahman 07:42, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Working at My project Mugshot which should be done at the end of September.--Vzing 20:14, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Been working on hp/at stats and the special weapons for the classic series. Might expand to X1 to X3 in the future. Cloakedboltz 12:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Current Goals Below are a few general ideas. For more specifics, go to Current Goals *Create a base template for the pages. (starting by "games", "classic timeline characters and bosses" and "Battle Network timeline characters and bosses"). See Bass, Bass.EXE, Air Man, Zero and Chill Penguin to have a general idea. *Improve, organize, remove bias and, if needed, rewrite the pages Mega Man classic, Mega Man X series, Mega Man Zero series, Mega Man ZX series, Mega Man Legends series, MegaMan Battle Network series, MegaMan Star Force series and List of Characters. *Improve the game guides/walkthroughs. *Improve the stubs. *Suggestions? Ideas? Visit the Forum! New Users: Sign Your Name Here! Here is where we can keep track of the new users. Once we reach 80, we will give a special prize to the best contributor/most active users who have signed up. #Obomaru #OptimusShr #Forteshadow #Bogmonster #CJMErl #Bass08 #Skizarrocks #Bauer-CTU #Goronian #BambookidX #Das654 #RingManX #Reploidof20xx #StarMan.EXE #Aetheros #Daipenmon #Shade #shadowduckx3 #'BLAZE HEATNIX' #Jessie #Rock.EXE #Danny Lilithborne #CopyX.EXE #Shark Man #Model ZX #Scarab v5 #Random123 #Scuttlest #~Dantman(talk) #~BlackZero #--Brahman #BlueDragonClassic #Kageryushin #Zerothreeseven #BlueBomberZ #megagirl #GrooveGuy #Blade #Volteccer #Waw #Dabir #Zetana #Tazman #Animus 15:24, 25 December 2007 (UTC)Animus #Sanky #iongravirei #--Glaber 01:49, 9 March 2008 (UTC) #sploodgeyaay! 06:34, 5 May 2008 (UTC) #Vzing at edits. #OnslaughtRM 26 June 2008 (Nobody brought me in, I just stumbled here, but I want to help. Proud to be number 50!) #UltimateDarkloid 03 July, 2008. I want to expand the BN and SF sections. Hope I'm helpful! #Quick 01:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) (I forgot to sign -_-') #FangWolf.EXE - I've added some things, such as another version of Airman Ga Taosenai, and the R-Shadow picture. #KrytenKoro - I've started on my planned overhaul of the X-series articles. I'll also add to Zero and ZX where I can. #Newname - Uptades to Battle Network and chips. #Airslasher18 - I've added info on X's weaponry, specifically in the Megaman Xtreme 1 and 2 sections. #Stinkoman87 - I can help with Battle Network and Star Force. #Ladyluck12 - I've just added a non-SD Time man, I'll be doing Oil man if I'm not busy anymore #alby13 #Kaihedgie Yew can count on meh. I'm yer ZX and Zero guy #SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent #AJ the Shinigami - I'm your go-to Megaman X guy. I'll do all I can! #Earthere - I like the Battle Network series. #Unknown57 #User:Zero345-I'll write up some Battle Chip pages and Viruses #User:Mileerolje - My area of expertise, or at least best knowledge in, would be ZX and then Zero; I'll try to help with the typos/grammar in those sections as best I can, too. #User:Girouette the Transporter - I'll try to help out with the ZX and Zero sections as well. #User:Dryuu- been on this site for quite some time, and have been doing some edits as well, was just lazy to log in. #Edd eX #Cloakedboltz #Ultimate X fire I'll be working on the X, ZX, Zero, and Original series. ) #Gadjiltron - Here to clean up the Star Force and Battle Network series. #Capefeather - I will try to fix spelling/grammar/style/consistency/accuracy problems in various pages. This wiki seems to need a lot of it, so there you go. #Hyper Sonic I'll only be on certain short sections of the weekdays, but you have my keyboard, ring-bearer. #SlashMan - I've seen a fair share of the opinions, and I can help with that. #No One Special) - I'll be willing to work on the Battle Network series. #RoleOfDATS - I can't believe how erratic the quality of stuff is here. Time to bring out my cleaning tools... #Jacob175 I can do little things, like fixing typos and such. #NewEraOutlaw - I think the Roll (original series) page could use some touching up, and I'll see what I can do concerning the other pages as well. #Yuidirnt 15:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) #User:FireCrimson - I am the editor of GreatMan and he's my Navi! Who wants a NetBattle? #User:Shadowkusanagi - Net Yaroze! #Megaericzero - My bad for not signing earlier. o_o #User:Kazuki88 - I'll be focusing on the Legends Series and those on my todo list. #Stormman.exe - My best areas are Battle Network, Zero and ZX. I'm focusing on non-existing pages and stubs. Please tell me if i do something wrong. #MadManX429 - I specialize in the Mega Man X and Zero series, along with a little bit of Classic and ZX. I have a lot of interesting theories for the former two, but since this site's about fact, I'll fix typos when I can. #RetroXpuntoNES - My best areas are the Classical and X series. # Piconoe - I've been and will be focusing on the Starforce wiki pages as well as some assistance on various EXE series pages if needed. # User: MC Hammer Bro. - My main focus is Starforce pages and Battle Network. I also have base knowledge of the origional seris. Red link and stubs are my focus areas # User: B_Heatnix - Knowledge of most Megaman games. X-Series on Nintendo and Playstation, replaying Battle network series so my focus will be there. Have Japanese proficiency. # Shuttle man- Trivia, some grammar, and Zero/ZX/X/Classic/Battle Network series # Zalbaag # --DigiB 20:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) - I'll help in anything I can # Kamik All of the Robot Masters from Megaman 1-4 have quite alot of images on there articles, I shall put image galleries on their articles to keep them tidy. C: # User:Buster Cannon - I'm willing to add Legends-related material. # rdh288 - Yeah, I've been here, fairly active for a few months. Figured I might as well sign this... # nsDoodle99 - I used to lurk, but have recently started to edit a lot. :U # Ghostonthebus - Made a lot of anonymous edits in the past. Will continue to help out with the Classic Series when needed! # KazilDarkeye - I will try and edit however I can. # DWN. 085 Dino Man - I will try to edit what needs to be edited.Category:MMKB # Natork - yes, i'm number 100! Anyways, I work on the Classic, X, Zero series, mainly with grammar fixes, pic uploads, and making small pages. # Mercury Mech # Gospel.exe - I'll help however I can. # SethOmega - I'm an expert at MMX 1-3 and played MMBN 3-5. I'll help on anything else I know. # Hiro191 I will be going through the .EXE Anime and updating those Articles. # Ericard - (...)